Letters To Allison
by QueenOfHearts1216
Summary: Cameron intended on leaving behind Princeton-Plainsboro altogether. And maybe she would have, had it not have been for a simple letter from Remy Hadley. Cam/13 Nothing graphic, I promise!
1. Goodbye Sex

Author's Note: I've been writing this story for a while, and was inspired by my friend to finally post it. I'll be updating it once every week from now on. :) This is kind of a test post; please review if you think I should continue it!

Disclaimer: I don't own House, or Thirteen, or Cameron or anyone/thing you recognize. Please don't sue!

***

Part I

***

Goodbyes never seemed to faze Gregory House. As most of the time, they weren't actually "goodbye forever'," but really just "goodbye until I need you again."

So when Allison Cameron came to his office, a little over a year after she had stopped working in his department, to ask if he could sign her letter of recommendation, he was just as dispassionate. The blonde stood before him, as he skimmed the letter.

"You have writing my utter nonchalance down to a science." He gazed over the top of the letter at her. Cameron nodded, and smiled weakly.

He scribbled his barely legible signature at the bottom of the letter and handed it back to her. "I don't see why you couldn't have just forged it though…" When she didn't leave his office, he raised an eyebrow.

"It a bit late in the game to suggest office sex, don't you think?" She didn't say a word, just sat down. "Not that I'm saying no, it's just…" He trailed off, waving a hand in the air.

"The hospital I'm applying to, it's in Colorado." Cameron said, folding her hands in her lap.

"Ah, so you want goodbye sex then…" House grinned smugly. Cameron smiled and stood up.

"Goodbye House." She stopped in the doorway. "Don't be too crazy while I'm gone."

"Cam," He shook his head. "Without you here nagging me, it won't be half as fun." He saluted her, and spun around in his chair, signaling the end of their conversation. With his back to her, Cameron couldn't help but smile; coming from House, that was practically a marriage proposal.

Cameron turned around and was suddenly face to face with the woman who had replaced her. _Well not really, I had quit…But you can't blame me…_ She told herself with slight envy. She had stupidly pined after House for almost two years, and it was hard to see his attraction and flirting directed at another woman, no matter how over the whole ordeal she was. Cameron told herself. "Hello Thirteen." She said smiling, _poor girl has no idea what she's in for. _

"Doctor Cameron," She nodded, her blue eyes locking in on Cameron's chocolate brown ones. Thirteen confidently passed by her, entering House's office as if she owned the place.

"House, you're wrong." Thirteen said from inside the office, not hesitating for a moment. Looking at the confidence of the younger woman, Cameron smiled. "And if you don't stop being so ignorant about it, you're going to kill this girl." She growled. _She'll be fine, _Cameron decided, and finally left Princeton-Plainsboro


	2. Wallabies Can Gossip

Author's Note: Yay for reviews! Sorry it's been a while, here's a much longer part. Any and all (constructive) criticism is appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money, Please don't sure :D

***

Part II

***

Allison Cameron wasn't really one to talk on the phone. She always felt the need to further express her sentiments with facial expressions and hand gestures. Her boyfriend, Robert Chase, however, was exactly the opposite. He had the ability to outtalk a thirteen year old girl on the phone. And honestly, on her only day off from work, the last thing she wanted/needed to be doing right now was talk Princeton-Plainsboro gossip.

The pause coming from the other end of the phone told her that it was her turn to talk. "Oh really?" Cameron said, half listening into the phone.

"Yes, it was quite a thing to see…" Chase's voice came back; he had just spent a half hour describing how Cuddy had managed to get House to beg in front of the entire clinic. Not that she really cared all that much, really.__She told herself. There was very little she missed about Princeton-Plainsboro.

"That's pretty funny." Cameron sighed, looking at the time, 12:00, time to go running. "Anyway, Chase, I have to get going."

"Alright," He sounded slightly annoyed. "Love you," Cameron smiled to herself.

"You too," So, one thing she did miss was Chase, that lovable Wallaby, as House would say. "Bye," She said sweetly before closing the phone.

Cameron was a fairly needy person, and not being able to see Chase all the time was more than aggravating. But their space apart just made when they did get together… well… a force to be reckoned with. She blushed to herself at these thoughts, gathering up her phone and keys, ready to go running.

She opened the front door of her apartment, only to be greeted by a short man in fairly short, shorts. She assumed it was her mailman. "Erm hello," She greeted the man.

"'ello, I'm Jason, You're Ms.," He looked down at the letters in his hand. "Cameron! We haven't had the chance to meet yet." He held out his hand.

She took his hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure," She took the stack of mail from him. "Anything besides billsor spam?"

"Actually, there's one from a hospital somewhere in there, Princeton something or other." _Oh no…_ Cameron forced a smile.

"Oh ok," She said, scanning the stack for the offending letter, finally locating a small blue envelope with the Princeton-Plaisboro Teaching Hospital logo in the top corner.  
_It can wait…_ She told herself, setting the envelope down on the table. _Damn it…_ Cameron caved, tearing open the small envelope. It's only content were a small folded piece of paper with a few lines of carefully written text.

_Doctor Cameron,_

_I'm writing to request assistance on an article I'm putting together on a patient that had just been diagnosed. It needs some insight from an immunologist, and House said that you were the most attractive one out there, which I'm fairly certain translates into you being the best. _

_Don't feel obligated to assist. I know if I got the chance to leave this place, I wouldn't want my peace disrupted already. It's only been a month of so since you left right?_

_If you do accept, I'll send my rough draft with my next letter._

_Thank you in advance. _

_-Dr. R. Hadley._

_Dr. Hadley…_ Cameron tried to put a face to this strange name. _Thirteen maybe? _ _That's it._ Cameron sighed, _I'm way too nice for my own good_, before taking out a piece of scrap paper and writing a return.

_Doctor Hadley,_

_I'd love to help you out, and I'll take House's comment as a compliment. Send your first draft and I'd be happy to look it over._

_And actually, it's been almost three months since I left New Jersey… Time flies huh?_

_-Dr. A Cameron_

Glancing over the letter just barely, Cameron placed it in its own envelope, carefully writing the return address. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch Jason before he left her building.

***

Gregory House was not known for his spectacular bedside manner, which usually included verbal abuse, biting sarcasm, and occasionally a bit of violence; which is why he tried to refrain from meeting his patients for as long as possible.

_But all good things must come to an end. _ He thought to himself as Thirteen approached his office.

"She had a reaction to the treatment." Thirteen crossed her arms, leaning in the doorway.

"A reaction meaning…" House waved his arms in the air; he loved seeing how far he could push her.

Thirteen rolled her eyes. "Reaction meaning boils on her back the side of my fist." She held up a hand.

"Hm, which means either one of you screwed up, or she's lying about her history." He grabbed an enveloped from the bottom of a pile of papers on his desk. "How about we figure it out before she _dies!" _Thirteen began to leave. "Wait! 31! You have a letter from the elusive Allison Cameron." He quickly folded the envelope into a messy paper airplane and tossed it to her, it landing perfectly in her hand. _Sure I lack "people skills" but I can make a killer paper airplane._ He grinned.

"You read my mail?" Thirteen growled.

"Yah, invasion of privacy is part of being my employee…" He gazed upwards. "Anyways, I don't the context, but Cam's up for whatever kinky exploit you have planned."

As angry as she had been, Thirteen grinned when she heard this. "Great," She grinned and turned to leave.

"Care to describe what's gonna go down for me?" House called after her. _Guess not…_


	3. Bonnie And Clyde

Author's Note: Call it inspiration; call it love of reviews; call it whatever you want! I'm posting today :)

Thank you for reviewing, it is much appreciated. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own House, Thirteen, Cameron, or anything you recognize. If only… *sigh*

***

Part III

***

Another letter from Thirteen arrived a few days later, this envelope much thicker than the last. _That's quite the rough draft…_ She thought, removing the at least five page article from the envelope. The only other paper in the envelope was another note in Thirteen's cramped, but neat handwriting.

_Doctor Cameron,_

_You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Immunology isn't really my "thing," so I was having quite a bit of trouble with that aspect._

_That comment, coming from House anyway, is basically a confession of undying love. You have to take what you can get from that man. Anyways, he respects you more than anyone else at this hospital, so that has to count for something._

_Time does fly… I've always been somewhat oblivious to that though. _

_-Dr. R Hadley_

Cameron frowned, the last line of the note confused her, as if there were something more she should have gotten from it. _Oh well…_ She said and started to read over the article.

***

Hypocritical as it might be, one thing House could not tolerate was laziness. And Thirteen sleeping in the conference room while her three coworkers were out breaking and entering and performing various blood tests was not cool.

"Wake up call!" House bellowed, slamming his cane against the wall, making a hollow booming noise.

Thirteen's eyes fluttered open, and she sat straight up. "Sorry," She said, blinking a few times.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Huntington's…" He said. "Another letter came for you." He tossed the blue envelope at her. "Does Chase know about your correspondence?"

Thirteen rolled her eyes. _Does everything in this man's head revolve around his own sick girl-on-girl fantasies?_ House smirked at her silence, b_asically_, she noted_._ Tucking the letter in the pocket of her lab coat, Thirteen smiled and went off to find Kutner.

***

_Doctor Hadley,_

_This is a very well researched article. I'm impressed! I've made a few suggestions and additions concerning the Lupus diagnosis (is this your first case of Lupus?), and a few grammatical corrections (sorry! It's a pet-peeve!). Just fix those few things and it should be ready to publish! Good work!_

_And trust me, I am more than aware of House's capacity for compliments; it's very limited. Anyways, how is everyone at the hospital? _

_-Dr. Cameron_

***

"Are you writing to the other woman again?" House said, eyeing Thirteen's carefully scribed letter. "Oh wait…" He thought. "She's still with Chase! So that makes you the other woman!"

_Oh god…_ "I'm asking her opinion about something." She rolled her eyes and continued editing her article, ignoring the continuing stream of inappropriate comments coming from her boss. _This is sexual harassment right? _She rolled her eyes.

Thirteen surveyed her letter one last time and frowned, before taking out a comment about Chase. It just didn't feel right.

***  
Cameron found herself waiting for the return letter; she waited on her days off for Jason to stop by with a fistful of letters for her. Finally, after an entire two weeks, another thick envelope was delivered.

"You've got quite the pen-pal eh Miss Cameron?" Jason laughed nervously, handing her what could only be the finished draft.

She grinned. "I guess I do. Thank you Jason!" When he was gone, she opened up the enveloped, looking for the letter.

_Doctor Cameron,_

_A few suggestions and additions? I laughed when I read that. It was more like three pages of additions and suggestions! All of them very brilliant, mind you, but __**three pages?**_

_Please, allow me to put your name on the article with mine, it would make me feel a lot better considering you contributed almost half of the article! Do you think "Hadley and Cameron" or "Cameron and Hadley" sounds better? I've put the final draft in so you can see__** our **__handiwork._

_Everyone here at the hospital is doing pretty well. House is still an arrogant bastard, Cuddy is attempting to keep him under control, Foreman is still… well Foreman, he's started to warm up to me though. _

_-Dr. R Hadley_

_PS. Yes, this was my first case of Lupus. Its safe to assume that I was more than surprised._

***

_Doctor Hadley,_

_I'd be honored to have my name on the article with you, but please, put your name first, I was more or less an editor. As for the supposed three pages of suggestions, what can I say? I'm passionate about my work! I've enclosed a list of medical journals who would consider publishing it for you. Let me know as soon as you get a response!_

_And though I'm sure House has picked through your mail already, I'll ask anyway, does he know about the article?_

_Best Wishes,_

_Cameron_

_***_

_Cameron,_

"_Hadley and Cameron," I like it. It has a certain ring to it, like Bonnie and Clyde. Just kidding, kind of. I'm sending the article out next week or so. _

_Honestly, I intended on not having House know about your involvement in the article for as long as possible. But you guessed it, he went through my mail, and you are unfortunately the subject of much of his bisexuality based humor. I'm sorry about that!_

_-Dr. R. Hadley_

_More casually know as,_

_-Thirteen_

_***_


	4. Mishaps and Meddling

Author's Note: I am so unbelievably sorry for not posting in eons, things have been ridiculously crazy, and I just haven't had the energy to type up this part. Hopefully it's worth the wait!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Cam, 13, or anything House related… I am however, looking into it on eBay.

Part IV

***

Work at Princeton Plainsboro was beginning to get to Thirteen. She worked hours on end, pouring over textbooks, tending to her patients, and it was House that about 90% of the time, received the credit, even if he had spent all of two minutes with the patient!

She sighed, walking into the hospital bright and early, covering the ink stain on her wrist from the club she had been at the night before, with a long sleeve shirt. It just refused to come off despite her best efforts.

Eventually, she gave up with attempting being subtle… House was going to know regardless.  
"Out too late clubbing Thirteen?" House said right on cue as she entered the conference room. She rolled her eyes at him. "oh COME ON… your hair is a mess, and really, we all know the stamp you're trying to hide with that provocatively low-cut long sleeve number…" He grinned, and held up another envelope. "Oh, and another letter arrived! Nothing too good though…. But are you guys trying to come up with your own couple name? 'Hadley and Cameron' is a bit boring don't you think? Because I personally like Cam-teen-"

"Me too." She nodded and snatched the letter, hastily stuffing it in her pocket. "Anyways, do we have a patient?" The letter burned in her pocket, just itching to be read.

***

_Thirteen,_

_Sounds like a pretty dynamic duo to me. Hadley and Cameron. Hopefully we get published soon!_

_And really, don't worry about it; I've been the subject of House's obscure sense of humor more than I can say. At least I'm not alone now. Hope all is well!_

_Best Wishes_

_Cameron_

***

_Cam,_

_So, Cuddy is having a sort of banquet for all those who donate to the hospital, and she wants me to present our article to the investors… It would be awesome if you could come up here and present it with me? Just in case, the banquet is a week from now, April 21, formal attire, and all that jazz…_

_And I have a question for you… House mentioned to me that you left for Colorado. But I have family in Washington, and it takes at least three days for their mail to get back and forth, but your letters only take a day?_

_Maybe I'm just being snoopy… but where are you really? Because Chase always mopes around like a lovesick puppy, but if you're only a days letter away… Sorry if I'm being too intrusive… I'm just curious. Sounds like something I would do…_

_Always,_

_Thirteen_

***

"Miss Cameron!" Jason waved merrily from the hallway. "You have another letter." He handed her the letter, along with bills and a few spam letters. "So, if you don't mind me asking…." He paused, leaning up against the wall. "Would you like to go out some time? I mean…" He blushed a bit. "I know you're new in town, and I figured you could use some showing around…"

And here she was, suddenly faced with an awkward situation. "Erm, I'm really sorry Jason, but I have a boyfriend." She bit her lip, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Eh, no problem… I kinda figured. I mean you're always writing to that Remy guy… but you can't blame me for trying." He turned even redder. "Not that I'm being weird or anything, I just noticed that a lot of the letters are from him."

Cam almost laughed to herself. "Don't worry about it Jason, erm… but I have to get to work so…" She smiled "I'll see you around!"

Cameron made sure she was a safe distance away before she let a little laugh out at the mix up. She made it a point to tell Thirteen about that little mishap.

***

_Thirteen,_

_It's a long and complicated story… and not one meant to be told by letter. It's not that I don't trust you, but it's really not the time or place to be telling all of it. Forgive me. _

_But maybe when I come up for this banquet you speak of, we can meet up earlier and chat? I'd love to have a conversation with you in person. The letter writing is getting a bit costly. (Is it just me, or do stamps cost way too much lately?) Let me know soon!_

_Yours,_

_Cameron_

***

_Cam,_

_I'd love to meet up, really, so let's do it. Your pick. Just call me when you get into town 508-555-7685, and we'll get lunch or something along those lines._

_Can't wait,_

_Thirteen_

Thirteen sighed to herself, sealing up her latest letter. She had been slightly nervous about the presentation when Cuddy had told her, but she now felt that April 21 couldn't come fast enough. _Damn…_


End file.
